


Fierrochase one shots/drabbles

by RubiRose15



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alex's gender fluctuates from chapter to chapter, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I love these nerds, Kissing, Laser Tag, M/M, Mango is a dork, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Prompt, slight angst??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubiRose15/pseuds/RubiRose15
Summary: A bunch of fierrochase stuff bc I love these two too much





	1. Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> "Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away."   
> Me: Hell yeah

I don't know why I agreed to play laser tag with my floor of trained murderers. Okay, maybe that's not the best description of them. We were all einherji that fought to the death multiple times a day, every single day. Sometimes with dragons! Those were the “fun days.”

There was an open laser tag arena in Valhalla, and floor 19 decided to use it. Everyone thought it'd be fun. Except, we weren't using your average laser guns. We were using literal death rays that would actually kill us if we were shot. Oh, and TJ was using his bayonet. Thankfully, you don’t die forever if you're in Valhalla. You wake up a few hours later in bed, ready for battle again.

It was every man for themselves, and I was pretty sure I was doing well so far. I could check who was left in the game by looking at my gun. The last people standing were me, TJ and Alex. Of course TJ would still be in. He was a master with shooting. Although, I can imagine Mallory and Halfborn killing each other immediately.

I tiptoed around the arena, peeking around corners, and being overall sneaky. Jack buzzed around my neck impatiently, wanting to be let out. Suddenly I had an idea. I summoned him into sword form and almost regretted it.

“Wow, señor, you're doing great!” he said loudly. He was also glowing brightly, probably drawing a lot of attention.

“Shhhh!” I put up a finger. He didn't exactly have a mouth to shush. “We need to be quiet, or someone will find us!”

“Who, like Alex? Cuz she's right behind you,”

“Hey, Maggie,” I heard the familiar voice and violently turned around.

“SHIT--” 

“Relax! I won't kill you! Not yet, anyway…” 

“What do you mean ‘not yet?!’” 

“I have an idea,” she grinned mischievously, which was never a good sign. “We team up to take down TJ. The two of us have a better chance at beating him together.” 

“Well, what happens after we kill him?” I asked, eyeing Alex suspiciously. 

“We'll see,” she shrugged nonchalantly. “We got a deal?” 

“Take the deal, señor! You've been wanting to be around Alex since--” I quickly willed Jack back to pendant form before he could embarrass me any further. Alex raised an eyebrow at me, but thankfully didn't say anything.

“Deal. What's the plan?” 

“Well, we'll actually need Jack. He goes and distracts TJ and then we strike!” Her dual colored eyes sparkled with confidence even in the dimly lit arena. I felt my heart warming, and I really hoped I wasn't glowing. Not only would that be super embarrassing, but it’d also give away our location.

“Okay, then,” I brought the sword back. He immediately began nagging about how I cut him off, but he was over it soon. We relayed the plan to him and he was totally on board. 

The three of us quietly wandered around, looking for TJ. When a bullet tried to shoot at Jack, we knew we were close. The sword of summer floated up to the boy and did a mediocre acting performance.

“Woah! What's with the sword violence?” Jack asked in fake offense.

“If you're here, Magnus must be nearby…” TJ half heartedly answered, too focused on putting another bullet in his bayonet. 

“Nah, he left me to roam around and attract attention to myself. What can I say? I'm show stopping!” if Jack had hair, he'd probably flip it over his shoulder. Although he would also need a shoulder for that, wouldn't he?

Alex and I silently snuck behind TJ and raised our guns while Jack went on about how great he was. We glanced at each other, mentally counting down.

3

2

1

We fired at TJ, who whipped around as the lasers shot through him. He seemed incredibly surprised, but he smiled.

“Good job, you two!” he grinned before falling back and dying. I felt slightly bad for a moment before jumping and cheering that I lasted longer in laser tag than TJ.

“Alright, it's just us now,” Alex said casually. I froze, realizing the predicament. Now one of us had to die. Jack made some sort of inaudible remark before going back to his pendant form and snoring. I stared at Alex, not knowing what to do.

“Yeah, I guess. What now?” I asked. 

Instead of answering like a normal person, Alex charged at me with her gun. She fired wildly, and I was having a hard time dodging everything. I shot my own gun a few times, but we both seemed to have gotten shooting lessons from stormtroopers, as we hit anything but each other.

Somehow I managed to knock the gun out of her hand. It landed a good few meters away. Alex started at the gun, then me, then back to the weapon before making a sprint for it. I chased after her and tackled her to where the gun was just out of reach. Unfortunately, I left myself unarmed to be able to catch her.

I instantly regretted jumping onto Alex. Now I was awkwardly straddling her and pinning her arms above her. Our faces were too close for comfort. Well, it was great for me, but I didn't want to make Alex feel weird.

“Wow, this definitely isn't sexual at all,” she bluntly stated. My face grew hot and I was about to scramble off of her when I remembered why I tackled her in the first place.

“I will go to great lengths to win laser tag,” I joked. Alex scoffed before laughing.

“Clearly,”

We stared at each other, speechless. Us not talking wasn't as awkward as I expected it to be. Some sort of feeling was rising in my chest as I looked into her eyes. I was definitely glowing a at least a little. 

Slowly, the space between us closed, and we kissed. My chest burned with a nice sensation as Alex’s hand's were unpinned, and her arms snaked around my back. As much as I wanted to wrap my arms around her too, I needed to hold myself up to not crush her. Alex brought a hand up to my head and tangled her fingers in my hair, trying to pull me closer to her. Her other arm reached over somewhere. My brain decided to ignore that, apparently.

Then, out of nowhere, I had a huge hole in me. While I was distracted, I dunno, kissing my favorite person, said person took the opportunity to shoot me. I really should've seen that coming. Rather than being angry, I gave her an unamused look.

“Really, Alex?” I deadpanned. She was obviously blushing, but she shrugged. She rolled me off of her and stood up.

“I want to win! Though it'd be nice if we could do all of that some other time…” she smirked, making my face turn pink. 

“U-um, s-sure?” I replied awkwardly, before my body finally succumbed to death. I could hear Alex laughing at my stammered reply when everything went dark.


	2. When You're Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is a desperate dork and Alex is done with himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Sol1t41r3 mentioned that Shawn Mendes' new song "When You're Ready" is literally fierrochase and I listened to it and was i n s p i r e d. I wanna make an animatic for it lmao. But first, this. Bc its easier lol

I was never really a patient person. I prefered instant gratification rather than waiting to be rewarded. However, being in Valhalla made me learn to wait and stay calm. Patience yields focus, I guess. 

I made sure to be especially patient when it came to Alex Fierro. I never wanted to push her boundaries too much. I just wanted to make her feel accepted and happy. And, of course, I also wanted to be her boyfriend.

Pretty much since I first laid eyes on the sassy child of Loki, I've been in love with her. Even when she was a boy, which took my brain a hot minute to comprehend. It finally clicked when he kissed me while I was drenched in chocolate that I was in love with Alex, no matter the gender.

Despite the fact that Alex has kissed me (twice, mind you), he told me he wanted space. I can totally respect that! I mean, as much as I want to hug, cuddle, hold hands, kiss-- I'm getting off topic here. I can wait for her to decide what she wants to do about me.

Although, there's always been a voice in my mind wondering if that was her way of letting me down easily. The logical part of my brain, though small, retaliated that Alex is blunt and straightforward. She would've just rejected me if she felt nothing, right? 

No matter the decision, I just wanted to be close to Alex. I didn't necessarily need to be in a relationship with her. It was just preferable. I really hoped to hear her answer soon, because she's had space for quite a while.

That was the thing, though. It had been so long. Months, at least. Is it supposed to be this complicated? Did she forget everything? Surely she didn't, though. We caught each other’s eye too much, and every time, Alex would suddenly blush, or look away angrily. It was weird, but I found it cute. I find most things Alex does to be that way.

One morning I had to find a way to explain everything I've been feeling without making it sound creepy. Alex came up to me during breakfast, along with the sixth sense in my mind that he was male that day.

“Hey, Alex,” I greeted him. It wasn't awkward around him, exactly. There was just a thin line of unresolved tension that showed up randomly.

“Hey. He and him today, or did you already figure it out?” he smirked and sat down across from me. I smiled.

“Figured,”

“Geez, what kind of witchcraft are you using?” we both laughed before falling into a silence. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't comfortable. 

“So, I've been thinking for a while,” Alex began hesitantly. I almost made a witty reply about how thinking must've been new, but I bit my tongue. “Y’know, about the whole love thing,”

I did my best to hide the fact that my whole body perked up in interest. “Yeah?” 

“And, I'm sorry, but I just--” Alex cut himself off, trying to formulate the right words. I drooped in disappointment. Whatever he had to say couldn't have been good for me.

“I need more time to think,”

“What?” 

“It's like, I've been thinking about it for months, and you're probably getting super annoyed with me because honestly I'm annoyed with myself. And you probably think if I'm taking this long then I don't even care about you but I really do--” the green haired boy began a long winded rant. I really hoped he was remembering to breathe. “I just don't want to hurt you because of my stupid ass commitment issues and everything. I've mostly been worried that I might break your heart or I won't be able to show how much I actually love you--”

“Alex--” I cut him off this time. He stopped, looking at me with wide eyes. It was weird and almost concerning to see him so vulnerable. “Take a breath, first. Your face is turning red,”

Alex breathed for a moment, surprised at himself for actually forgetting to. While he figured out how to do that, I thought of what I was going to say.

“Alex, you don't need to worry about time,” I decided to begin. He tilted his head.

“I don't?”

“No, I mean, I have an eternity to wait,” I motioned to the hotel around us with a lopsided smile.

“Wait, you're not mad at me for taking so long?” 

“Of course not. I'll wait for forever if I have to. Even if I have to somehow survive past Ragnarok to hear the answer. I won't push you,” I said. “When you're ready, you'll be ready,”

“You mean that?” Alex held a tinge of skepticism in his voice and face. It didn't bother me. I nodded.

“Yep. I'll be here,”

Alex heaved a sigh of relief. I just smiled at him. He hit me in response, saying something about how I needed to stop being a cute dork. Well, I can't control it, and I'll have to disagree on the cute thing.

“Thanks for tolerating me,” Alex muttered after a while. “I'm so fed up with my own shit, I was worried you'd be furious,”

“Nope. I'll wait a thousand years if I have to,” 

“Wow, desperate much?” He raised an eyebrow at me before laughing. “I appreciate that, Mango,” 

“No problem,”

We stared at each other in a moment of intimacy, and Alex suddenly stood up. I assumed he had gotten what he needed from me, and would go back to his room. Instead, he came closer to me. He leaned down and kissed me quick on the lips, which I happily reciprocated for as long as he let me.

When we separated, Alex tried to avoid too much eye contact, which was uncharacteristically shy of him. He eventually managed to look at me for more than a millisecond and became smug at the lovestruck look I definitely had. 

“I'll try not to make you wait a thousand years,” he remarked before leaving. Man, what was it with him and kissing then leaving? 

Nevertheless, I was glad to hear something. Maybe I really did have a chance at being with Alex Fierro. I blushed at the thought like an idiot and hid my face in my hands. 

“I'll be here when you're ready, Fierro,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you want lol

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) feel free to leave a comment on what you thought 
> 
> I need validation lmao


End file.
